Oh Captain, We've Lost Our Direction
by CHA CHA CHARMEN
Summary: “Every woman is just a different kind of problem.” RoxasxSora, AU, Yaoi, Incest
1. Boxers Make for Good Washcloths

Two figures rustled between bed sheets and skin, forcing their limbs to intertwine. They fit like pieces of a puzzle. Both wore sweat as if it was their best accessory. The girl, with hips like liquid and hair like fire, trailed kisses down the boy's abdomen. Her lips were chapped but that made the action that much more electric. He shivered, shifting to nibble at her ear. They kissed to melodic screaming coming from a stereo that had been knocked to the ground. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Her hands traced his slender figure, leading up to his platinum blonde hair. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, anything to keep them in the moment for just a little longer.

"I love you." He panted.

"Shut up." She whispered back, a frisky grin adorned her face. It crushed his emotions into a ball, threw them in the trash, and forced him to rely on instinct. They continued exploring each other, desperately searching for themselves through the other's body. Then it ended.

The boy twirled a lock of her hair in his finger, and then kissed her forehead "goodnight." The stench of sex trickled its way into their nostrils, replacing the melodies that had rung in their heads just moments before. Chests heaving in unison, both boy and girl fell asleep in each other's arms, bracing themselves for the one night stand that awaited them in the morning.

* * *

So… the beginning of my first fic ever…umm, I hope you liked it and i know it's short ;;; 


	2. Small Talk Over Teeth and Skin

Roxas awoke with brown hair teasing his face, as his head rested on a damp pillow. He was soaked in the smell of tears and dandruff. The body next to him shifted revealing a boy with a cute face and a small grin curving its way to Roxas's heart.

"You always were cute in your sleep."

Elation filled his eyes. It was rare to see a smile of true happiness on his brother's face. Roxas loved watching him sleep, but the clock read 8:39 and he knew that meant there wasn't any time for that. He kicked, aiming for a leg under the sheets.

"Sora, get up. Mom and Riss are up." Sora groaned and pulled a blanket over his head.

"You get up." Came the voice beneath the covers.

"Ugg." Roxas gave Sora another kick, this time for him being a lazy ass.

Silent as a whisper, he climbed out of his bed, and walked through the darkness to where he assumed a closet was. He ended up stubbing his toe (on who-knows-what) instead.

"Damnit," Sora chuckled still in the warmth of his blanket. Even through the darkness of Roxas's room, he could see the face his brother was making. Roxas smiled, loving the sound of Sora's laugh. (Although if there was more light, he would have complained.)

Managing to pull on some pants, Roxas brushed a hand through his platinum blonde bed hair. Sora had (finally) decided to get up and open the blinds, his lanky figure leisurely making its way to the window. Roxas sighed.

"You know if mom catches you sleeping with me she's going to start wondering-" Instantly, he wanted to bite back his words, but the line had already been cast and Sora took the bait: hook, line, and sinker.

"Aww, but Roxy, I thought you liked our late night _sessions_." A smirk adorned Sora's face like rubies on a king.

"Shut up. You know what I meant."

True, Roxas had enjoyed the night's they spent together, but he wouldn't dare touch his brother. Recalling Sora crawling into his bed, eyes puffy and tired, then spilling his heart in sobs, their noses inches apart. Always, Roxas had supplied short replies of advice and occasionally a story or anecdote of some sort. Both boys could feel each other's breath on their skin, warming the atmosphere with caring words and the truth. During these conversations, they talked about everything, their confessions written on invisible paper that only they could understand. Their bond was too strong to ruin it with lust and his craving of skin.

Sora started talking about something as he pulled on too-baggy-shorts over his skinny legs. Roxas couldn't help but stare at the other boy. Sora's overgrown under styled hair was a change from how it usually was: everywhere in every direction. There was a glow in his blazing blue eyes, possibly from hanging on the fringes of emotional train wreck, or from simply being with the person he cared about most.

"Are you checking me out?"

"Now you're pushing it."

"Oh come on Roxas, You know you can't resist this."

And so the conversation proceeded like that with all the awkward silences, pauses (and a complete halt when Sora had to get a shirt from his room) until both boys were fully dressed and ready to…

"Where are we going?" Sora asked after waving bye to his mom and sister, Marissa,in the kitchen.

"Dunno."

"So, it's going to be like…an adventure?" Childish turquoise eyes met apathetic green ones.

"Yeah, we're going to be adventurers today." Roxas grinned, and Sora matched it with and even bigger one as they walked outside, diving head first into the rest of their day.


End file.
